


征帆

by SashkaLu1777



Series: Númenor Legends [10]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 明月不归沉碧海，白云愁色满苍梧。
Relationships: Sauron | Mairon/Witch-King Of Angmar
Series: Númenor Legends [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841254
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	征帆

索伦远离了波涛漫天的海面，低头审视自己的手，这是一具勉强凝聚的形体，几乎是透明的。

他不能再迁延，必须尽快赶回魔多，那里他才能尽快恢复失去的力量，重塑肉身。

赫茹墨跪在他脚边哭到上气不接下气：他本是接了索伦的密令而来，却正好看到了努曼诺尔的崩毁，跟他一道而来的哈拉德林人惊惧之下四散奔逃。他慌不择路，惶惶本命，冻饿数日后竟然侥幸遇到了旧国师。

作为必死的凡人，目睹了一如所造天地之威，现在还能有力气表达情绪，索伦顿时觉得这人比他之前估计的更有趣。

他是天生撒谎成性呢？还是天生对一些事情无法理解呢？

不论哪一种都会很好用。

他挥手让赫茹墨晕迷过去，之后索性散了形体，用神源本质裹挟着赫茹墨直奔魔多。

黑门的一个半兽人仰头惊诧不已：“那些人类渣滓竟然能飞了？”

“你还是把眼睛摘下来给我吃了吧，”他的同伴气哼哼道：“反正它们看起来也坏了。”

“什么叫坏了？你没听他们悄悄传说吗？那兹古原来也是人类，他们就能飞。”

“他们只能飘，不能飞！你的脑子也给我一起吃了吧！”

眼看他们又要打起来，头顶上方忽然传来堕落飞兽的叫声，两个半兽人立刻缩头趴到地上。飞兽急掠而过，去得远了，他们才又试探着站起来，也没什么心思再讨论人究竟会不会飞。

索伦是黑暗之主，但这么多年了，有几个半兽人见过黑暗之主？黑暗之主出过几次门？至于打仗，黑暗之主只负责宣战，什么时候逃跑还不是半兽人自己决定？跟小队长搞好关系比什么都划得来。

那兹古可完全不同，他们来来去去都声势浩大，魔多的每个半兽人就算没和他们照过面，也见过他们可怕的影子。自从魔多出现了这几个生物，半兽人的好日子就算完了。十年前建的那什么工事，明明也没耽误工期，偏偏有四十多个偷闲赌战利品的倒霉鬼，连鞭子都没看到，直接把脑袋垫在地基下了。

索伦越过黑门，直到黑塔，正巧遇上往外走的科哈穆尔。他重新现了形体，手里还提着半死不活的赫茹墨。

“那兹古之首在哪里？”索伦料定戒灵一定会在他离开期间亲自守在塔上。

“在最大的那间囚室里。”科哈穆尔低首恭敬说道，他不等索伦再问，紧接着解释：“您一走，他就把那里改造了，唯有几个他特许的凡人能够进出，我们八个则都被禁止，最近这段时间他也没从那里出来过。”

“改成什么了？”索伦追问，一边猜测多半是改成了这些东方人视为无用的样子。

“谁知道，还当自己是贵族呗。”科哈穆尔嗤之以鼻，他是东方领主，在那里奢侈讲究的是让自己享乐舒服，而不是让自己闷坐着舒服。

索伦一听就明白了科哈穆尔的意思，恰好，他手里正有一个大活人。

索伦先走进去以往的囚室，再把被丢在门外的赫茹墨拎了进来丢下。他毫不担心摔到赫茹墨，一进门，他的脚就感到了柔软的地毯。

更何况屋内墙上还有水晶罩住的火烛，明亮到一切在他眼前纤毫毕现。

“真是好费心的工程。”索伦笑道，实际上他的心情已经糟糕透顶，不过一来把懊丧放在面上没有用，二来这里是他的领土中心，总算能让他体会到许久没有的放松。

伊西莫正俯在书桌前画图，他知道进来的是索伦，本打算起身前再添一笔，谁知屋里忽然又多了一个人：蓬头垢面、浑身是血，看上去既像落难的贼寇，又像遭变的疯子。

他略不自在地放下笔，也不急着问，径自起身，走到另一边去拿酒。

索伦取代了伊西莫原本坐的位置，他熟悉这间屋子的布局，毕竟不久前还在努曼诺尔见过。只是镜台上没有镜子，门旁的本应该有的小雕塑，现在成了酒架，墙上也没有画像，但小书橱和屏风都在。

屏风后面的肯定也没变。索伦一边揶揄地想着，一边拾起被伊西莫搁下的纸：安都因河一弯的地图。

“我特意四处看了一圈，几乎以为我是在努曼诺尔过了六百年，而不是六十年。”他往后靠住椅背，忍不住将地图离自己近一些：伊西莫把安都因河这段附近的地形画得像蛛网一样密。

“对我来说和六百年没区别。”伊西莫把酒注入杯中，走回桌前。索伦抬手表示拒绝，他便把酒杯放在了桌面上，转身去仔细查探被索伦扔到地上的是个什么。

“是太忙碌，还是太悠闲？”索伦看出他情绪明显不对，把地图折起，照旧放回原处，赏光尝了尝伊西莫拿来的酒。

难怪科哈穆尔说他摆架子，这话有点道理。

“都有吧。”伊西莫发现那人还没死，往后退了退，拉开安全距离，这才不咸不淡回了一句。

“我回来，你就这么不高兴？”索伦也开始不耐烦，去努曼诺尔的是他，费心周旋的是他，遭到一如怒火的是他，逃出生天的是他，戒灵这六十年不过是在魔多看地盘挖工事做帐本而已。这还不算，他这次回来又伤又惊又怒，想闲聊几句掩饰一下，谁知还要考虑属下心情。

伊西莫抽走了被索伦压在手肘下的地图，视线相对时，索伦听到伊西莫小声说：“你变化很大。”

索伦压住怒火，勉强认下了戒灵这句关心。然而伊西莫似乎不想再说点什么，看起来一心隔着桌面站在那里把地图画完。

“这地图之前就有，你拿来用不就行了？”从索伦的角度看，地图上的一切都是倒过来的，伊西莫背着火光，影子映在地图上，显得那些密密麻麻的标记更像蛛网了。

伊西莫叹了口气：“第一：你的旧地图错误很多，遗漏也不少，你自己用过吗？好用吗？第二：新地图之前我已经让他们精确画完了，现在是我自己记着再画一遍，同时想一想怎么做。第三……”

索伦听到第一句，就已经强忍着不打断伊西莫了：“还有？”

他发誓，如果伊西莫再敢说出三，嘲讽他对军队的管理，他就要让戒灵后悔。

伊西莫也不抬头，直接用笔尾指了指躺在地上的人：“那个快死的人是做了什么得罪你的事，你把他放到我待的地方来，生怕他死得太慢？”

索伦这才记起——他好像要这个人有用，之所以急着来找戒灵，好像也是有别的原因。

“死不了，”索伦轻描淡写地说：“他是我弄晕的，至少还能坚持一阵子，他一醒过来，会饿得能吃掉一座塔。”

伊西莫回头看了看躺在那的人，又寻求确认一般看向索伦。

索伦准确探查到了伊西莫的想法，这让他开心不少。“你可千万别告诉我，在自己的住处存了美酒的人……”他说着拿过还有半盏的酒杯，嘴唇碰了碰杯沿，“不会偷偷备着能给活人吃的东西。”

“没有。”伊西莫不买账。

“他可是和你同乡。”酒杯空了。

他没有错过之前伊西莫看向赫茹墨的表情：很复杂，惊讶、厌弃、加一点愤怒，和一点疑惑。

他已知道伊西莫会同意。

“你不应该这时候才告诉我，”伊西莫有些不快：“我尤其不愿意让努曼诺尔的人看到这种‘人’的形象。”

赫茹墨刚醒过来，差点又被眼前人漆黑虚无的面孔吓晕。

不过他天性里有几分大胆，还记得之前自己缠住了国师。国师既然当时没把自己随便丢掉或者杀死，肯定也不会再多费心思把他换一个地方分尸。紧接着身下的地毯和周围的火光让他明白这里不是一间给死亡休憩牢房。

果不其然，他一侧头便看到了坐在书桌后翻书的国师。国师看起来比之前清晰了不少，甚至还隐隐从银色长发上透出往日赫茹墨见过的微光。至于隔桌而坐，一身黑袍、下罩重甲，看姿态应该是正阴森森望过来，只是既无面目也无气息的那个幽灵……赫茹墨尽力装作自己没看到什么可怖的东西。

等他看到身边的矮几上是摆好的食物和酒水，更是放下心来，打定主意先畅快大吃一顿再说。

“你要是敢弄脏地毯，我就要你的血来洗它。”幽灵突然开口讲话，说的竟然是阿督耐克语，话音含糊粗粝到几乎不可辨，偏偏每一个字在赫茹墨脑海中都清晰异常。赫茹墨吓得一抖，手里的汤水真的差点洒到地毯上。

索伦闻言放下手里的书，笑吟吟对赫茹墨招手：“辛苦你陪我赶路，到我这边来慢慢吃。”

赫茹墨略作犹豫，还是挪得离国师近了些。

幽灵“哼”了一声，对索伦说道：“这人不用留，已经疯了，怕我胜过怕你。”

他这么说，赫茹墨反而不怕了，显然这幽灵是国师的手下，有国师在，他拿自己没什么真办法。

索伦看着赫茹墨，心里不知道想些什么。

“还是我做了什么让你不满的事，你一定要把这乞丐带到我这里？”戒灵眼看赫茹墨把汤喝净，紧接着又去徒手抓面包，又问索伦。

索伦不以为意：“你第一次到魔多，手里攥着阿门洲来的珠宝，扬言不见到我绝不扔下武器时，侧腰上还有一个半兽人刺穿的血洞呢。万幸那阵子纳维来找泰尔佩，他们一起出门，也不知道秘密嘀咕什么，我偷闲从伊瑞詹回来，否则你这努曼诺尔的王子，打算用自己身上的肉给几个半兽人填肚子？”

赫茹墨听得冷汗遍身，此刻他想起一件事：他们一直在用阿督耐克语交谈，他们也知道自己能听懂。

他自己都不觉得自己有什么好信任的，国师这种性格的，会信任他保密吗？

他原本也做好了把一切奉献给索伦，换长久活命的打算，可真听到索伦和幽灵这样肆无忌惮地讲话，完全把他当作和地毯、酒杯一样的东西时，他又感到自己之前预料的苦处还是太少。

至于这个幽灵，什么王子不王子的，赫茹墨已经没心情管了。

“您在这慢慢怀念往事吧。”戒灵说道：“我去你原来的房间找清净。”他特意把黑袍裹得紧紧的，绕过桌角俯身对赫茹墨说：“你不用装听不见，一双眼睛转得比外面那些渣滓都灵，正巧我白天看不见东西，小心，你的眼睛要是落在哪里，我不会还的。”

索伦等赫茹墨吃饱喝足，召回科哈穆尔，让他想办法把赫茹墨弄干净，再一起去重新集中哈拉德林人，之后回到塔顶，看到伊西莫默默坐在自己旧房门外，厚重盔甲丢在一旁，身上还披着黑袍，心里倒有些好笑：“怎么不进去？”

“我在这看得更清楚。”伊西莫说。

索伦伸手想拉伊西莫起来，然而从前的杜内丹人默拒绝了。

“我是不是应该感谢你还留有一些理智，没在外人面前和我争执？”索伦的语气不悦，他不久前经历了一次大灾殃，属下不来劝慰他，反而如此冷淡，真是岂有此理。

“我和你没什么争执。”伊西莫仍然说，言下表示之前那些算不上什么问题。

索伦也挨着伊西莫坐了下来： “那你为什么在恼怒？”

人真是奇妙，将死之人，哪怕像赫茹墨那样没什么意志力的人，饱餐一顿后就能重拾不少精力，迈雅则要经历漫长的复苏。

伊西莫身上有他当初留下的力量，他现在本能地想离他近点。伊西莫也让他靠着，等索伦贴得太近了，他突然对索伦的眼睛吹了一口气。

暂时清净了，没片刻索伦又重新贴了过来。

“你是生我的气，还是怎样？”索伦问。

好可惜，有热度活人就没有这样的好处，不如戒灵方便，只是其余那八个不知怎么，力量太微弱，更可惜。

明明第七个和第八个也是努曼诺尔贵族啊？怎么就这么不一样？

“你自己把人骗去攻打阿门洲，你自己要坐在那看戏，你自己栽到海里去，我为什么要生气？”伊西莫反问。

“那你是因为努曼诺尔没了，生维拉的气？”索伦能听出伊西莫话里对自己的关心，也就不再和方才那样计较戒灵说话难听。

“不知道他这些时候急成什么样呢。”索伦想：“科哈穆尔不是说他好久没出来了？”

伊西莫没出声，索伦便知道自己猜得对。

就算再舍弃、再割裂，在爱努面前，努曼诺尔出走的王子还是天然和自己的血脉至亲站在一起。

哪怕他其实也一直希望努曼诺尔覆灭。

“如果我没能回来呢？你会怎么做？”索伦忽然好奇，毕竟当时努曼诺尔沉没，一股强大不可抗拒的力量禁锢住他的躯体，他曾有一瞬以为自己再也无法脱身了：“等我回来这段时间，你没害怕？”

“我现在反而什么都不怕了。”伊西莫说道，他之前不想索伦这么贴过来，现在索伦专注讨论，离他远了，他又觉得无聊，反而把索伦拉了回来：“维拉如此轻易地毁了让中洲颤抖的努曼诺尔，如此轻易地毁了你，但他们之前什么都不做，这样说，我们在中洲想怎么样就怎么样。”

“说下去，”索伦的声音清醒起来，“说你的看法和计划。”

别的什么都是早晚的事情，伊西莫的想法可说不准什么时候就变了。

“不是我们的计划，是努曼诺尔那些逃出来苟活的忠贞派有什么计划。”伊西莫不知道索伦心里盘算什么，自顾说下去：“人是要死的，人的仇人什么都不用做，只要活得稍微长久，就能看着人自己死去，所以人看重亲手复仇胜过其他种族，认为有生之日手刃仇人胜过其他所有荣誉。”

“你是说新的战争？”

“会比你原来预计得迅速，考虑到埃兰迪尔没有死。”伊西莫说得越来越快：“人很容易死，但只要没死成或者没死绝，就能恢复得很快。他们会拿着剑来试图斩你的头。”

“那你激动什么？”索伦笑着问，要不是伊西莫已经算不得活人，只怕说到这会儿手都是滚热的。“他们找我岂不是正常？”

伊西莫顿住了，他似乎在整理自己的思绪，挑选怎样用词。

“他们原本更应该记住西方主宰。”最后他说：“人只有无用的陵墓，而现在无用的陵墓也沉入海中。”

他有很多话都没有说。科哈穆尔只知道他许久没有现身，不知道那是因为索伦遭到的灾厄也影响了他。作为第一个接受戒指的人和最后一个戒灵，他和索伦的连结极深，受的牵连远胜过其他八个，只不过他毕竟不是神罚的对象，又在魔多，恢复得快罢了。

他想毁了努曼诺尔，但没想过努曼诺尔会以这种方式沦亡。

听说玉树被拔起，地都会震动。

他离开努曼诺尔后，除了泰尔佩瑞恩，阿尔达再不会有其他人记得失踪的王子。如今王庭和国度一起沉入海中，其中的珠宝画像一起陨灭，除了他这个非生非死的魂魄，阿尔达再不会有其他人或事物记得死去的泰尔佩瑞恩的容颜。

“你还是有点害怕，”索伦换个姿势，侧身挪走了伊西莫的手，把自己的下颌枕在伊西莫屈起的左膝上。“西方主宰是谁？曼威·苏利牟吗？”

他注视着伊西莫，从这个角度他仰视戒灵，对方的任何细微反应都逃不过他的观察，面上却骄傲又凄凉，漆黑中他的双眼亮如岩浆下的火焰。“夺走我最珍视之人，夺走我最重要之物的，是一如，其名在阿尔达为伊露维塔。”

他感到对方的灵魂在轻微颤抖，这让他满意。片刻沉默后，伊西莫捧起索伦的手，低头吻了他刚成型的指尖。

这就像他们当初第一次相遇。

那时还没有权能之戒，更没有至尊魔戒，如今至尊魔戒的光泽引人注目，伊西莫的嘴唇在它附近留恋了一会儿才离开。

索伦了解他，他也了解索伦。黑暗之主很好，会容忍他很多事情，但有些事情不能拿来冒险。

“你建议我先发制人吗？”索伦抽回手坐直身子，他既相信戒灵知道分寸，又不愿意长久体会戒灵的试探。

“要看人类的速度和举动。”伊西莫站起身给了一个含糊的回答，谈话结束，他要回自己那里去。

“你不留下来？”索伦又问，他不信伊西莫没明白他刚才的暗示。

“晚上我有正事。”伊西莫转身向塔下走去。

“那明天白天呢？”

“白天我什么都看不清。”

当面扯谎，索伦心中想，这塔里又没有阳光，有什么看不清的。眼看伊西莫再一拐弯就要消失在视线里，他又追问道：“看不清岂不是更好？”

他没指望这句话有什么用，显然戒灵打定主意、最近几天另有安排，然而脚步声响，伊西莫真的走了回来，扶起了还坐在地上的索伦。

“你回来干什么？”索伦故意问。他当然知道伊西莫回来要干什么，伊西莫不回来才是奇怪。

伊西莫从来不拒绝。

他伸手把伊西莫拉得更近一点，像之前伊西莫做的那样，对着伊西莫的眉心轻轻吹气。

“你确实变化很大，”戒灵的双手从索伦的手腕向上，一路抚过手臂直到双肩、脖颈以至耳梢。“你比之前也轻了很多。”

索伦微微侧头，让伊西莫的手触碰自己的脸颊，同时毫不客气地去解对方的黑袍：“它还没有凝实，我们这次需要小心一点。”

门就在身后。

身体接触到熟悉的床，索伦终于感到了他渴望已久的安全。这是在他自己的领土上，他自己建立的要塞巴拉督尔，他自己的力量和气息。他会在这里恢复、时间站在他这一面，终究他会比以往更强大。

当然还有戒灵的气息。戒灵已经不是活人，身上是冷的，戒灵的亲吻也一样。但此刻没什么比戒灵更真实，也更让索伦安心。

伊西莫的手指划过索伦手腕上的血管：那里皮肤还薄弱，比以往更敏感，而且不会真伤害到索伦的新躯壳。

这次他无法和以往一样，认真去挑逗索伦颈侧的神经。

小心为上。

索伦却不像他那么谨慎，催促他放心：“没必要过分，现在你看清我了？”

伊西莫咬他的鼻尖，含糊说道：“我很开心，你总算能回来。”

熟悉的灵魂和新的肉体。

索伦记得，他第一次引诱刚来魔多不久的伊西莫，几乎什么也不用做，只是让伊西莫晚上留下。

后来人类成为了戒灵，依然如故，只要索伦邀请，他不会拒绝，但索伦不主动提，他也绝口不问。索伦原本还以为伊西莫会好奇自己是不是第一个和黑暗之主有肉体关系的人类，最终证明伊西莫从不关心这个。

人和精灵多么不一样。他引诱泰尔佩时花了多少心思才得手，精灵起初的羞赧、拘谨，到后来那种纯洁的热烈，都是戒灵永远没有的。

不可否认，作为游戏取乐，伊西莫比泰尔佩完成得更好，至于其他的，索伦必须承认：伊西莫永远不会像泰尔佩那样真正爱他。

可惜，如果他也能爱我，会更好控制一点。索伦想。他伸手摸着身旁伊西莫黑色的发梢，难得有了些困意。

“泰尔佩瑞恩也是黑色头发吗？”

“是淡金色的，像我母亲。”伊西莫回忆道：“上次回去，看画像，她后来应该是褐色头发。”


End file.
